INDEMNIFICATION
by SexyBabyWolf
Summary: Behind the filming of running man. bagaimana interkasi mereka sebelum syuting program itu? BTS fiction, happy read. #KhungDae


INDEMNIFICATION

" apakah kami harus melakukan sesuatu yang berat?"

Manager yang kini sedang mengemudi mobil mereka menoleh jengah pada Jimin. Satu-satunya makhluk yang sedari kemarin khawatir tentang misi apa yang harus mereka jalani di Running Man spesial episode 300.

Bangtan menjadi tamu untuk episode kali ini, meski tidak full satu episode. Tapi hal itu tidak menyurutkan semangat para member untuk mengikuti dan melakukan yang terbaik untuk penggemar Running Man dan juga ARMY, tentunya.

Tapi kenapa bocah itu terus saja bertanya apa yang akan mereka lakukan nanti? Apa sulit, berat, atau bagaimana?

" diamlah Park." Yoongi menjawab bahkan sebelum Sejin hyung menyuarakan protesnya, lagi.

Jimin langsung menghadap hyung kesayangannya yang masih asik memejamkan matanya. Namja manis bersurai abu-abu kini bersandar di bahu Jungkook.

" aku kan khawatir padamu! Cobalah memahamiku hyung sayang~" Jimin merengek manja sambil berusaha menggapai Yoongi yang duduk satu baris dengannya tapi terhalang tubuh Jungkook. (dari sisi kiri Jimin, lalu Jungkook di tengah dan di ujung kanan ada Yoongi).

" hyung tolong berhenti!"

Sejin mau tak mau menurut karena wajah memelas Yoongi sudah terlihat. Ia juga kasihan pada anaknya yang satu ini, terlalu banyak kegiatan dan bocah sampah bernama Jimin itu masih saja berisik. Sejin pribadi merasa terganggu dengan celotehan Jimin.

Tepat setelah mobil berhenti, Yoongi membuka pintu kasar. Jimin yang panik langsung ikut keluar mengekori namjanya, takut kalau Yoongi mengamuk dan melarikan diri.

" berhenti di sana Jimin! Atau kau tak akan bisa menyentuhku lagi!"

Menyerah, Jimin terdiam di tempatnya. Ia hanya mengamati Suga yang memaksa Hoseok keluar dari tempat duduk belakang dan menempati bekas kursinya.

' Yoongi hyung marah lagi padaku?' pikir Jimin tak terima.

" hey Park, masuklah atau kita akan terlambat!" perintah Hoseok setelah bertukar tempat dengan Jungkook. Jadilah kini Ia menengahi antara Jimin dan Jungkook, Ia khawatir juga sebenarnya dengan Jungkook yang dekat-dekat dengan Jimin.

Jimin hanya membuang nafas lelah, sesekali Ia melirik melalui spion atas. Kekasihnya tertidur dengan damai di pundak Namjoon yang cuek memainkan ponselnya.

Jimin tersenyum, mencoba bersyukur meski jujur Ia agak sensitif terhadap Namjoon, tapi bagaimanapun juga leader jelek satu ini adalah teman karib Yoongi-nya. Biarlah Yoongi tidur dengan nyenyak.

.

.

Saat ini mereka telah tiba di lapangan luas, masih di dalam mobil dan Jimin sudah mulai lagi dengan teriakan hebohnya.

" apa-apaan itu?! Banyaknyaaaa…"

Yoongi membuka matanya malas, mengedarkan pandangannya ke luar mobil. Ia menarik nafasnya dalam, Ia pasti bisa melakukan misi apapun itu dengan baik dan tidak membuat kekasih bocahnya lebih khawatir daripada ini. Ia kasihan dan juga menyesal telah memarahi Jimin dengan niat baiknya.

Mobil berhenti dan satu-persatu dari mereka keluar.

" itu Jimin!"

Yoongi memutar matanya malas saat mendengar anggota Running Man meneriaki nama Jimin. Apakah hanya ada Jimin di mata mereka? Menyebalkan.

.

.

" ada 300 kardus di sana" jelas salah satu staff Running Man.

" misi kali ini kalian harus memindahkan kardus-kardus ramyeon itu ke truck yang telah di sediakan menggunakan gerobag yang tercantum nama team kalian. Yang mengumpulkan kardus terbanyak yang adalah yang menang, kami akan medonasikan ramyeon itu atas nama kalian. Jadi lakukanlah yang terbaik"

" Dan yang kalah harus membayar kelebihan ramyeon sebanyak yang sebelumnya."

" harus membayar lagi?!" jerit anggota Running Man tidak terima.

.

Namjoon mulai mengatur anggotanya, terutama Jimin dan Hoseok untuk membawa gerobag dorong bersamanya.

Sproooong!

Bunyi sirine menandakan race telah dimulai. Masing-masing team berlarian untuk mengisi truck mereka. Yoongi berlari paling cepat mendahului yang lain, menyambar sebuah kardus yang terletak paling dekat dengan truck milik Bangtan. Ia berlari lagi dan mendorong kardus itu ke dalam truck.

Ia kembali mengambil kardus ramyeon, kali ini tumpukan yang lebih banyak. Tapi Ia urungkan saat melihat Hoseok berlari mendorong gerobag, dan anggota Running Man yang paling tinggi itu mengejar di belakangnya.

" gyaaaa! Gosh!" teriak Hoseok saat melihat Kwangsoo di sampingnya, orang ini pasti akan berbuat curang.

Yoongi berlari sekuat tenaga menyusul Hoseok dan memasang tubuhnya di samping gerobag sebagai tameng supaya Kwangsoo tidak dapat mencuri milik Bangtan.

Yoongi mengambil kardus dengan cepat, tapi tangan Kwangsoo juga menarik kardus yang Ia pegang.

" lepas!" perintah Yoongi.

Dalam hitungan detik tubuh tinggi itu telah terseret jauh darinya. Rahangnya turun melihat Jimin dan Taehyung menyeret Kwangsoo yang tak berdaya jauh ke tengah lapangan.

Sesekali Yoongi juga menarik senyum menyadari kekuatan Jimin menahan Kwangsoo sehingga pria itu tak dapat berpindah sedikitpun.

Di ujung sana Jimin ikut tersenyum, menatap gulanya yang hanya tersenyum sambil menunduk malu karena tatapan Jimin. Hyung-nya tampak menyibukkan diri dengan kardus ramyeon mereka.

' takkan kubiarkan seorangpun menyentuh Yoongi-ku' batin Jimin sambil mengeratkan lengannya pada Kwangsoo.

" Jongkuk hyung tolong aku!" pinta Kwangsoo pada teman satu teamnya yang kekar itu. Namun tampaknya Ia tak mendapat respon bagus, Jimin terkikik dan langsung menyambar punggung Kwangsoo. Menciptakan _piggy back_ yang sangat menyiksa sosok tinggi tukang curang itu.

" akh! Jimin kau berat!" protes Kwangsoo dengan nafas terengah.

" biar saja!" Jimin semakin terkikik lalu mengunci kakinya membelit tubuh Kwangsoo. Ia agak benci dengan orang tinggi sejak Ia mengenal Junhoe.

.

.

Permainan ini sangat seru, bahkan Jungkook sampai tega mengambil kembali kardus-kardus yang dengan susah payah di tata rapi oleh Haha dan Jaesuk pada gerobag dorong Running Man.

Hoseok juga sangat menikmati perannya menjadi penjual ramyeon instan dengan gerobag dorong keren pujaannya. Ia berlari kencang bak seorang _racer_ handal yang tengah berlaga. #J-Hope Dope era

Dan Yoongi juga kelihatannya semakin berani melawan tim Running Man demi memperlambat kerja lawan mereka.

Dengan tergesa Ia mengambil salah satu kardus hingga menyebabkan tumpukan kardus yang dibawa Gary hingga berjatuhan di tanah. Jihyo dengan cepat melingkari tubuh Yoongi yang sebanding dengannya. Memutarnya menjauh dari _Monday Couple_ nya, berusaha merebut kembali kardus milik Gary.

" iya, iya aku berhenti noona!" pasrah Yoongi, Ia buru-buru melepaskan diri dan berlari menjauh sebelum Jimin melihatnya dan menghajarnya nanti.

.

.

Yoongi menunduk, menumpu pada lututnya. Ia sungguh lelah, tenaganya terkuras habis sementara yang lain masih berjuang meski banyak yang dicurangi.

" arght! Yaaahh…" teriak Yoongi lalu berubah menjadi rengekan pasrah.

Ia tidak sadar jika tadi Jongkuk hyung berjalan kearahnya lalu mencengkeram tubuhnya paksa. Ia juga terhempas ke tanah dengan kasar setelah Jungkook juga jatuh tertangkap hyung harimau satu ini.

" akh.., Jungie! Kaki hyung kau tindih!" bisik Yoongi kesakitan. Jungkook yang mengerti langsung menyeret tubuhnya menjauh.

Tapi tampaknya tidak bisa, Jungkook masih dicekal Jongkuk hyung hingga kaosnya tersingkap dan kembali terjatuh.

" Jongkuk hyung, tolong aku!" itu suara Kwangsoo.

BRUGH

Tubuh Jimin tersungkur ke tanah dengan keras. Ia langsung melongokkan kepalanya ke atas. Menatap hyung manisnya yang meringis kesakitan.

" hyung, gwenchana?!" lirih Jimin dengan nada khawatirnya yang terlalu jelas. Ia tidak bisa bergerak bebas, sebab kedua tangannya menyangga berat tubuhnya. Ditambah tekanan dari Jongkuk hyung, seolah membuat mereka semakin tertanam di tanah.

Yoongi membenarkan letak sebelah tangannya untuk menumpu berat tubuhnya. Ia mengangguk pada Jimin, tak lupa senyum manis Ia suguhkan demi meyakinkan Jimin.

" nan gwenchana.."

" sungguh? Aku lihat tadi kau didorong Jongkuk hyung"

Yoongi menggeleng lagi, menggerakkan satu tangannya yang bebas untuk Ia taruh di atas punggung Jimin. Menepuknya pelan, " iya, aku baik"

Jimin menghela nafas lega, entahlah. Namun wajahnya tampak menyiratkan raut khawatir.

Jimin mendongak, dengan gerakan tiba-tiba gigi dan lidahnya meraih bibir Yoongi dengan mudah. Menggigit dan menariknya supaya lebih menunduk.

Tangan bebas Yoongi mulai bergerak lemah meremas rambut bagian belakang Jimin. Mencengkeramnya lalu menariknya..

BRUGG

" AAW! Yoongi hyung, kepalaku sakiitt~"

Mendorong kepala nista itu hingga membentur tanah dengan indahnya.

.

.

" Aa! Jungkookie-ku! Choccochip-ku!" jerit J-Hope, Ia hampir melepas gerobag pujaannya kalau saja Jin tidak segera datang dan menggeplak kepala itu.

" kau mau menelantarkan kardus-kardus ini?! Demi Bangtan Hosiki!"

" tapi-tapi! Jungie-ku hyuuungg! Dia tertangkap, tolong dia!"

Jin langsung berlari ke arah Jungkook. Ia berusaha mengeluarkan Jungkook dari cengkeraman Jongkuk hyung.

" Tolong lepaskan dia, aduh bagaimana ini?!" panik Jin. Hanya perduIi pada magnae mereka, tidak dengan pasangan yang tengah berciuman itu.

Iya, Jin menyadari itu.

" biarkan aku pergi!" teriak Jungkook, Ia terlihat menggeliat susah payah ingin segera lepas dari Jongkuk. Ia juga sangat sadar bahwa ada suara aneh yang ditimbulkan kedua hyung-nya di balik punggungnya.

.

.

" game berakhir!"

.

.

Bangtan sudah kembali memasuki mobil mereka. Mungkin segera pulang, mandi, makan lalu istirahat adalah pilihan terbaik.

Kali ini Jimin memaksa duduk disamping gulanya. Ia tampak tengah mengusap-usap surai abu-abu itu, membisikkan kata-kata halus penghantar tidur.

Dan benar, Yoongi langsung tertidur. Di pelukkan Jimin. Dengan pasrah.

Wow

Anak Bangtan terperangah, takjub, dan heran.

Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di dorm, Yoongi masih tertidur.

Jimin yang tidak tega-tidak mau-membangunkan kekasih manisnya itu memilih untuk menggendongnya saja. Barusaja Jimin membawa tubuh itu keluar mobil, Yoongi langsung merengek. Mengeluhkan hal yang tidak jelas.

" e-eh! Kenapa hyung? Apa ada yang sakit?"

Yoongi menggeleng, meraih leher Jimin dan memeluknya erat. Ia rasa semua bagian tubuhnya remuk setelah tertidur di fan tadi. Dan Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain membiarkan Jimin menggendongnya ala pengantin begini.

Menggendong.. meng-

MWO?!

" Jimin turunkan akuu!"

Yoongi langsung sadar dari acara mengantuk manjanya kala menyadari dirinya kini menjadi tontonan manager dan member lain.

" sudahlah hyung, kau sedang kelelahan. Biarkan suamimu ini menggendongmu sampai di kamar kita, ya?" celoteh Jimin dengan senyum bocah andalannya.

" HYAA! Aku tidak apa-apa! Aku tidak mau kau gendong, turunkan aku Jimin!"

Jimin hanya berlalu tanpa perduli teriakan histeris Yoongi, atapun tatapan jengah member lain.

" Jimin dan Yoongi satu kamar? Sejak kapan?" tanya manager mereka.

" jangan mudah percaya pada mulut Jimin, hyung" timpal Taehyung.

.

.

Yoongi masih memberontak hingga Jimin membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Bocah itu menatap lelah kekasihnya yang masih saja memasang mode marahnya.

" aku tahu kau sakit dan lelah, kenapa sok menolak gendonganku segala. Huh?!"

Yoongi melirik tajam, " aku tidak apa-apa! Aku hanya mengantuk, bodoh!"

" berhenti menyebutku bodoh, cantik! Aku adalah satu-satunya makhluk yang tidak bisa kau bodohi!"

Yoongi mendengus kalah, sedikit malu karena Jimin menyebutnya cantik meski dengan wajah marah sekalipun.

" lalu apa maumu?! Bocah!"

Jimin mengurut pangkal hidungnya, melirik tajam pada namjanya yang masih membuang muka darinya.

Tanpa berpikir lagi Jimin ikut berbaring menghadap punggung kekasihnya, memeluk erat tubuh Yoongi.

" yak! Menjauhlah, aku ingin tidur!"

" aku juga ingin tidur denganmu hyung~"

" aku tidak mau! aku-AAKhh!"

Yoongi memejamkan matanya erat, meringis kesakitan saat tangan Jimin dengan sengaja meremas bahu kanannya.

" see? Kau masih mau berbohong padaku?"

" aahh.. Aagh! Berhenti meremasnya, sakit Jimin!"

Jimin mengehla nafasnya lelah, Ia membalikkan tubuh Yoongi paksa lalu melepas kaus yang digunakan namja itu begitu saja.

Yoongi hanya diam sambil menahan isakkannya, membiarkan Jimin meneliti tubuh atasnya dengan tenang.

" bahumu memar, agh! Jongkuk hyung keterlaluan, dia berlebihan sekali sampai membuatmu-"

Cup

Yoongi mengecup lembut bibir Jimin hingga pemuda itu diam. Dielusnya pipi gemuk Jimin dengan jarinya sambil tersenyum.

" jangan berpikir akan melakukan sesuatu yang macam-macam ok? Ini hanya memar biasa, itu wajar dalam permainan"

Jimin menggapai tangan Yoongi lalu menciumnya, mengeluskan lagi pipinya pada telapak tangan itu.

" aku tidak mau kau sakit, hyung! Meski hanya candaan sekalipun, aku tidak rela! Apalagi Jongkuk hyung kan mendorongmu terlalu kuat tadi! Aku merasa gagal melindungimu, aku tidak bisa melindungimu hyungiee.."

Jimin merengek manja sambil mencebikkan bibir bawahnya. Yoongi hanya tersenyum lalu mencoba meraih bajunya yang terlempar jatuh di belakang Jimin.

" eits!"

Yoongi terkesiap, Jimin menangkap kedua tangannya dan menahannya. Ia terpaksa berbaring menuruti kekasihnya itu.

" a-apa?"

Jimin menyeringai menyadari kegugupan Yoongi.

" aku akan menghilangkan rasa sakitmu ini hyung~"

" t-tidak Park! Kumohon jangan JIMM-mhh!"

.

.

Sejin bersama anak asuhnya sedang menyantap hidangan _delivery_ kesukaan Hoseok, _beef bulgogi_. Dua porsi mereka sisakan untuk mereka yang sejak tadi tak keluar kamar.

" arght! Sakit Jiimm…"

" kau manja sekali hyung, baru segini saja-"

" hentikan itu! Kubilang sakit, yaah sakit!"

Satu-persatu dari member Bangtan terdiam. Saling menoleh dengan raut curiga yang agak menjijikkan.

" uuh~ lepaskan itu!" suara Yoongi kembali terdengar.

" nanti saja, biar aku selesaikan yang ini dulu"

" anggh.., l-lagi Jimin. Ini enak sekali~"

" nah, kau ketagihan kan? Dasar"

Sejin masih dengan ekspresi kosongnya mulai menyalakan ponselnya, mode _recording._

" mereka hebat sekali.." komentar manager Bangtan tanpa lupa setetes liur hampir keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

Jin dan Hoseok saling menatap lalu memandang uke mereka dengan pandangan yang sulit dijelaskan. Keduanya tampak menelan ludah susah payah saat mendegar suara bergetar erotis milik Yoongi.

" Kookie-ya, ayo ikut hyung!"

" tidak mau! Aku mau makan, lapar Hosiki hyung!"

Namun Hoseok tak bisa berpikir lagi, alih-alih kasihan pada magnae kesayangan. Ia lebih mengkhawatirkan junior panasnya saat ini.

" tidak baik untukmu berada di sini sayang, kita pergi dari sini"

Dan Jungkook hanya bisa menurut, pergi menjauh dengan menatap daging-nya nanar.

Lain halnya Jin yang langsung menggendong Taehyung, membawanya ke kamar paling luas di dorm mereka tanpa sepatah kata pun yang keluar.

Tersisa Sejin hyung dan Namjoon yang memasang mode sama. Mulai berpikiran jauh dan membayangkan yang iya-iya.

" kamar kalian kedap suara kan?"

Namjoon mengangguk, namun sedetik setelahnya Ia menggeleng. Menyebabkan kening Sejin hyung berkerut.

" kecuali kamar Yoongi hyung dan Jin hyung, yang Jimin tempati sekarang"

Sejin berkedip polos, " begitu ya? Kenapa kau tak bilang dari dulu?"

.

.

Cklek..

Pintu terbuka menampakkan sosok Jimin dengan baju santainya. Jangan bertanya darimana Ia mendapatkannya, bahkan di almari Yoongi terdapat lusinan baju milik Jimin.

" hai Namjoon hyung dan Sejin hyung~" sapa Jimin dengan nada amat sangat bahagia, tak lupa senyum manis tersungging.

Yang disapa masih menerbangkan ingatan mereka entah kemana. Jimin menyipitkan pandangannya, menemukan seonggok makanan di ujung meja. Dengan sumringah Ia melangkah maju, melewatkan tangannya tak sopan di hadapan leader da managernya.

" terimakasih makanannya!"

Dan berlalu begitu saja tanpa tahu malu, membuka lagi pintu kamar Yoongi. Kedua orang yang bahkan tak bisa menggerakkan leher mereka itu kini melirikkan mata penasaran, ingin tahu ada apa di dalam kamar itu.

Dan ya, mata sipit mereka sempat melihat bagaimana tubuh telanjang Yoongi yang tertutupi selimut sebatas pinggang itu terbaring tengkurap. Setelah pintu sepenuhnya tertutup, barulah mereka berhasil bernafas untuk pertama kalinya sejak suara Yoongi terdengar.

" J-Jimin berubah secepat itu?" Sejin kembli terbengong-bengong.

Namjoon mengangguk, dengan gerakan luar biasa cepat tangannya mendial nomor seseorang.

.

.

" hai hyungie~ ada makanan untuk kita!"

Yoongi mendongakkan kepalanya malas, " apa"

Jimin mengangkat bungkusan itu tinggi-tinggi, " daging, kesukaanmu"

Yoongi menggeleng, menarik selimutnya lebih tinggi guna menyembunyikan tubuh dinginnya.

" loh, hyung? Makan dulu baru tidur, Jimin suapi ya?"

Yoongi menggeleng, menyebabkan gundukan selimutnya bergerak lucu.

" pijiti aku lagi, pinggangku belum Jimm.." rengek Yoongi.

Jimin tertawa, " iyadeh, asal makan dulu"

Pria kecil itu kembali merajuk, ngotot meminta Jimin untk memijatnya seperti tadi.

" yang tadi nangis nangis kesakitan.., sekarang ketagihan eoh?"

Ejek namja dengan dimple tipis itu pada kekasihnya. Ia mulai naik lagi ke ranjang dan memijit pean bagian sakit yang dimaksud Yoongi.

" asal kau tahu hyung, kutebak mereka sudah salah sangka pada kita.."

" hum? Apa maksudmu?"

Jimin terkikik, mengingat wajah bodoh Namjoon dan manager mereka yang jelas tengah memikirkan yang tidak tidak tentang yang dilakukannya di kamar.

" ahaha! Tidak jadi, hehe"

Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas. Lagi lagi mengerang meminta lebih pada Jimin, dengan senang hati dipenuhi oleh pemuda itu.

.

.

" _ya Namjoon?"_

" Bang PD-nim.. Yoongi!"

" _ha? Ada apa dengan anakku?!"_

" dia.. Jimin- Jimin melakukannya!"

Di seberang sana tampak _president_ Big Hit tengah menggigit bibir bawah khawatir.

" _kenapa kau jadi gugup begini heh?!"_

" Jimin menggagahi Yoongi hyung! Aku sudah berkali-kali memperingati bocah itu tapi hasilnya sama saja!"

" _kurang ajar! Bawa bocah hitam itu padaku sekarang juga! Berani-beraninya menyentuh anakku"_ geraman berang itu terdengar jelas sekali.

" ye, algeseumnida!"

.

.

Dalam kegiatannya memijat, Jimin merasakan sesuatu berdengung di telinganya. Mungkin ada seseorang yang membicarakannya, atau merindukannya mungkin.

' _aku akan meminta ganti rugiku nanti Yoongi hyung~ tunggu saja, hehe'_

Tentu ganti rugi itu takkan datang dengan mudah untuk Jimin, Ia harus menghadapi dulu kemurkaan CEO mereka yang amat protektif pada Yoongi.


End file.
